Side stories of the Dead
by gNat2
Summary: A fic of randomness and alternate scenes for "So, do we still kill zombies?" From deleted scenes to random crack moments, the first L4D survivors and the two new heroines go through wacky adventures.
1. Just one marathon Part 1 FIXED

I stared at my laptop with concentration. What happens next? The desktop is scanning itself for viruses and if I download the Steam console on my laptop, it's going to be slow as a turtle! I switched from Word to Youtube to watch Uberhaxornova in his Minecraft Quad mountain survival. It's too hot to get up from the couch and suddenly the episode of _Deadman Wonderland_ looks really good.

"Naaataliiie. This is booooring!" Kirstin complained as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Can we watch _Lord of the Rings?_" "For the nineth time? Don't you have to watch some Ouran or some other anime?" "Well it's hot, summer is almost over, and my brother is always in my face." She whined.

Zoey walked in on cue with a stack of horror movies. "I'm always up to a movie marathon!" She suggested. "Let's wait for it to be darker. After all, we have this house for a week." I suggested.

-Meanwhile-

Francis was stalking in one of the windows that shows the leaving room. He can literally hear every word the girls say (it helps that the window is open, but the bad part is that there are some insects of various crawling up his pants.).

"I'm going to give those girls such a scare." He told himself. "C'mon, let's watch some _Doctor Who_." Natalie suggested. It was 4:45, the sun sets at around 8 PM. It gives plenty of time for the biker to plan out his brilliant prank.

* * *

**I was editing this and someone mixed up the update with another written story, crap.**

**I don't own anything except myself.**


	2. Just one marathon Part 2

**I barely saw any horror films, so I had to search up the top 50 scary movies, some listed on here. Ju-On is one of the movies I want to see since, after all, Japan makes good anime AND horror films. America is dumb enough to make a remake of it with a horse. The only horror films I remembered watching was 2010 version of Nightmare on Elm Street and Paranormal Activity 1 at a Halloween party. I don't know if Cloverfield counts as horror.**

**Honestly, there are a lot of movies that were released that I always wanted to see but never did. Like the Curious Case of Benjamin Button (Thanks to ET for spoiling the ending), Zombieville, all the other Resident Evil and Silent Hill movies, Monty Python (don't kill me!), and so on and so fourth...If you have a horror/zombie/Any movie that you think I should see, notify me via review or PM.**

**But hey, we're getting a live action He-Man AND Assassin's Creed III movie! -waits for the AC3 novel to come out- That's always a plus!**

**But suddenly, Mass Effect looks really good...**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Alright, what's the lineup girls?" Zoey asked, spreading out her mountain-high pile of horror DVDs. "How about we do the less scary movies first, then work our way up." Kirstin suggested. "Or, we can do the opposite." Natalie offered. "I like that idea! Alright, what's the scariest film here?" The college student surf through. "How about _Ju-On_? Japanese horror films like theses never get old." She suggested. "How about a classic like _Nightmare on Elm Street _or _Friday the 13th?_" Kirstin brought up. "Then _The Shining, Ringu, When the stranger calls.._" Zoey listed. "Oh! _Amityville Horror_! I always wanted to see that!" Natalie brought up.

"Maybe we can do a zombie marathon? It can really make you close your blinds and lock your door." "If I have a lock. I live in the attic!" "You live in an attic?" Zoey questioned Kirstin. "Well, not really an attic. It's just a stairway to this long bedroom with a fence you have to keep animals out. I have NO sense of privacy since I can hear my brother on the stairs! When Nat and I were discussing plans to see this animated movie, I can hear the stairs creek and saw him peeking his tiny ass head in!" She explained.

"What the hell is _Cujo?_" Natalie asked Zoey, who was digging through the DVDs as her best friend was ranting. "It's just some deadly dog with rabies. Like if Marley from _Marley and Me_ went to the dark side. Let's watch that first!" She popped in the CD as Kirstin was left to clean up the mess and Natalie went to put her popcorn machine to work.

-Meanwhile-

Francis was back at his post like a stealthy bastard. This wasn't really what he does often but sneaking at a sleepover of giggling girls was something on his bucket list. Bill would probably yell at him for sneaking on their privacy and not being a 'gentleman'. Louis…he doesn't know about Louis. The IT worker is such an optimistic person.

The biker slid on his new gloves as part of his getup and waits for the moment to strike.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! It looked longer on Word though.**

**I should be sleeping for Archery tomorrow, or in this case in a few hours. I'm shooting for score and I'm in ninth.**

**Meepalicious: Fourth! -victory dance-**

**gNat2: -shoots an arrow through Meep's knee-**

**Meepalicious: What the hell was that for?**

**gNat2: Oh come on, that's not even a flesh wound.**


End file.
